1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particular, to a pixel structure of a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The LCDs are being developed toward of high brightness, high contrast, mega screen and wide angle of view techniques, wherein several wide angle of view technologies have been provided to improve the angle of view of an LCD, for example, an MVA LCD, an in-plane switching (IPS) LCD and a fringe field switching (FFS) LCD, etc.
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a conventional pixel structure applied in a MVA LCD. Referring to FIG. 1, a pixel structure 100 is disposed on a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate. The pixel structure 100 includes a scan line 110, a data line 120, a TFT 130, a pixel electrode 140 and a protrusion 150, wherein the TFT 130 includes a gate 132, a semiconductor layer 134, a source 136a, a drain 136b and a contact hole 138. The gate 132 is electrically connected to the scan line 110 and the semiconductor layer 134 is disposed over the gate 132. The source 136a and the drain 136b are disposed on the semiconductor layer 134, wherein the source 136a is electrically connected to the data line 120.
The pixel electrode 140 is electrically connected to the drain 136b through the contact hole 138. Besides, in order to make liquid crystal molecules take a multi-domain vertical alignment, a protrusion 150 is disposed on the pixel electrode 140, while a plurality of protrusions (not shown) are disposed on a color filter substrate facing the pixel electrode 140. In this way, by mutually corresponding the protrusion 150 and the protrusions of the color filter substrate, the liquid crystal molecules between the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate are able to tilt in various directions, which further achieve a wide angle of view display effect.
Although the above-mentioned MVA LCD has an increasing angle of view range, but the MVA LCD gamma curve of the light transmittance related to the gray level are different as the angle of view changing from 0° to 90°. In short, the distortion of hue and luminance distribution of a image provided by the MVA LCD would be more noticeable with the angle of view change.